


i'm just the underdog who finally got the girl

by percasbeths



Series: songs that remind me of percabeth [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged Up, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Wedding, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percasbeths/pseuds/percasbeths
Summary: percabeth wedding. that's literally it.companion piece to the college novella work, titled 'can i go where you go?'!!(based on "truly madly deeply" by one direction)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: songs that remind me of percabeth [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763155
Comments: 22
Kudos: 220





	i'm just the underdog who finally got the girl

**Author's Note:**

> this piece goes with my college novella, which now has 3k hits i'm gonna CRY!!! i love u all, thank u for reading <3

_Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?_

_I can’t believe that you are here and lying next to me_

_Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?_

_Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine?_

_Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss_

_And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,_

_I’m just the underdog who finally got the girl_

_And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world_

  
  


“Let’s get married next summer.”

It’s a throwaway comment, mostly to gage how Percy would react, and part of Annabeth feels embarrassed at the fact that she just ambushed him with that comment considering he just got home from work. 

He pauses. They’re in the kitchen, Percy putting together a last minute dinner of whatever is in their fridge. He’d gotten home from his shift almost thirty minutes ago, taking a quick shower before deciding to make dinner for the both of them.

“What happened to wanting to wait a while?” He doesn’t look at her as he asks, his focus on the vegetables he’s chopping, and Annabeth shrugs from her spot on the counter. She kicks her feet, “I just don’t see the point, I guess? I mean, I’ve loved you for so long now and that’s never changing, and yeah we’re young, but by then we’ll be turning 24 and I just– I _want_ to marry you.”

Despite the fact that he’s not even looking at her, there’s a smile on his lips that she can see. He places down the knife and finally looks at her. She reaches toward his hand, grabbing onto it and tugging him to her, “If you think it’s too soon, we can wait.”

Percy shakes his head, and his spare hand moves to rest on her hip, “No, _no–_ I want to get married. Let’s do it.”

A bright smile forms on her lips, and she kisses Percy before he can say anything else. When they pull away, there’s a stupid smile on his lips and he intertwines their left hands together. Almost a month after Percy proposed to her, he went and bought a thin band and slipped it on his own finger.

“So the world knows I’m just as much yours as you are mine.” He’d told her, and all Annabeth could muster in response was a kiss. 

“I love you.” He kisses her again, snapping her out of her momentary thoughts. “You do realize you have to plan a wedding in like, 8 months though, right?”

“And do you really think I haven’t started planning our wedding yet?” She responds teasingly, letting go of his hand so she can wrap her arms around his neck, and Percy laughs. “Have you?”

Annabeth nods, “Sally gave me a bunch of bridal magazines when we moved back here, Piper has made, like, four Pinterest boards, and I may or may not have a whole folder of bookmarked tabs on my laptop full of wedding inspiration.”

“So, what I’m hearing is is that you don’t need my help?” He jokes, and Annabeth gives him a poke on the cheek, “You’re just arm candy.”

He laughs, burying his head into her shoulder. The movement sends a flurry of butterflies through Annabeth’s belly, getting momentarily worse when he presses a kiss to her neck, “Trophy husband, remember?”

“We’ll get to finally avoid the wedding questions.” She responds with a small sigh, half her attention on the kisses he’s placing on her skin, and she feels Percy’s smile against her, “I’ll finally get to say Annabeth Jackson.”

At that, a rush runs through her body. Her hands tighten around Percy, causing him to pull away, “Wait, actually, I don’t even know if you’re going to–.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” She cuts him off, and her voice is almost breathless. Percy shrugs, and there’s a slight blush on his cheeks that Annabeth wants to laugh at, “I don’t know– I mean, I don’t know how you feel about it.”

Something about the way Percy’s flustered absolutely thrills her, and she can’t stop the smile that forms on her lips. “Percy, I want to change my last name.”

“Really?” He breathes the word out, and Annabeth nods, “Why would you think otherwise?”

She leans forward, pressing her forehead to his, “I’ve felt more at home with the Jacksons than I ever have as a Chase. I thought it was a no brainer that I’d be taking your last name.”

He gives her a bright smile, one that sends her heart soaring, “Annabeth Jackson.”

“Percy Jackson.” She responds, teasing him despite the way her pulse quickened by the way he says her name. Granted, it won’t be her name for the next few months, but still– It’s _her_. 

He presses a quick kiss to her lips, “You’re gonna be the one calling the parents and telling them when we’re getting married.”

“Percy!” She objects while he pulls himself away from her to return to cooking, “That’s unfair!”

“You’re the one who wants to get married!” He defends, waving the knife he’s using in the air, “I’m not calling mom– She’ll go crazy and for as much as I love her, I don’t want her yelling in my ear.”

He pauses, “You think if I tell Bobby or Matthew they’ll just pass the message on?”

“I’m not relying on my brothers!” She says, exasperated, then grabs her phone, “I’m putting Sally, Paul, dad, and my stepmom into a group chat together. Phone calls are boring.”

“That’s the spirit, babe.” He responds, and he jumps away at her attempt to kick him, laughing. 

  
  


_Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed_

_And wake you up with all the words that I still haven’t said?_

_And tender touches, just to show you how I feel_

_Or should I act so cool like it was no big deal?_

  
  


“Percy, blue is _not_ a fucking flavor.” Annabeth presses her fingers to her temple, a huff escaping her as Percy dives into a debate once again on the flavor of their wedding cake. 

They now had four months till the wedding, and while most decisions came easy, like their color scheme (which was decidedly baby blue, silver, and white), the guest list, the food choices, and the choice flowers, some were more difficult. Currently, they were in their apartment and Estelle, who was now an adorable seven year old, was curled into Annabeth’s side and scrolling through a Pinterest board of wedding cakes while Annabeth, Sally, her stepmom, and Percy debated cake flavors.

“If you get a blue cake, we’re no longer getting married.” She responds, cutting off his speech. He huffs, “Fine.”

“What about this?” Estelle holds up the iPad screen, “It has blue flowers and I think it’s vanilla! Everyone likes vanilla.”

“That’s gorgeous, hun.” Sally speaks up, as Annabeth passes the iPad around. “It’s cute, yeah.”

“So, have we decided on that?” Her stepmother asks, holding up her clipboard filled with a checklist. Percy leans over and kisses Annabeth’s cheek, “If she likes it, then yes.”

Annabeth gives him a smile, squeezing the hand that was interlocked in his, “Cake is decided, yeah– We’ll look into bakeries tomorrow. We just have to budget.”

“Annabeth, for the last time, we’re paying.” Mrs. Chase reminds her, “You two just focus on saving up for your future together.” 

“Next order of business!” Sally says, seeing Annabeth prepare to protest, “Venue.”

“Camp Half-Blood.” Percy doesn’t hesitate with that answer, “In the strawberry field so we can invite our mortal friends– Chiron and Mr. D already agreed, and they said they’d build a tent for the reception.”

This was the one choice that came easy to them. It was a no brainer, honestly, that they wanted an outdoor wedding, and Camp Half-Blood was home– Hence the immediate choice. 

Sally and Annabeth’s stepmom exchange glances, but then nod. “Alright,” Sally says, “That’s settled.”

“Do you know who’s officiating?” Mrs. Chase asks, and Percy and Annabeth shrug. “I think Leo said he got ordained once.” Percy says, and Annabeth sits up, “I am _not_ letting Leo Valdez officiate our wedding, Seaweed Brain!”

“Then we’ll get an Aphrodite kid to do it– They’re all suckers.” He responds, and Annabeth lets out a huff, “That’s better than Leo.”

“I’m telling him you’re mean.” He responds, and Annabeth sticks her tongue out, “He knows I’m mean, but good try, babe.”

“I’m just saying– I think it’d be a good time.” 

“I want a divorce.”

“We’re literally not even married yet.”

“I want to get married,” She begins, “Then I want a divorce.”

“You wound me, Wise Girl.”

“And you want my wedding to be officiated by a guy who calls himself ‘bad boy supreme’.”

“He’s funny!” 

“Enough!” Sally’s laughing as she cuts them off, “Paul will officiate– He’s been ordained ever since his niece got married.” 

“That works!” Mrs. Chase speaks up before Annabeth and Percy can diverge into another debate, “And then we have little Estelle as the flower girl and another younger camper can be a ring bearer, I’m assuming?”

Percy nods, “Grover’s my best man and Thalia is maid of honor, too.”

Sally hums, peering over as Annabeth’s stepmom takes notes. Annabeth almost wants to laugh at the sight– The way the two moms huddled together and jumped at the idea of planning a wedding. 

“Dress shopping after tomorrow, right?” Sally asks, and Annabeth nods, burying herself into Percy’s chest. His arm instinctively wraps around her, his hand reaching to rest on Estelle’s shoulder, who was sprawled across the couch, her head against Annabeth. 

She’s so comfy against Percy that she doesn’t move for the rest of the duration of their stay. She doesn’t even get up when they all leave, instead giving them a tired wave and allows Sally to lean down and press a kiss to her hair. Once the door shuts behind them, she fully deflates. “I need, like, two days of naps to recover from that.”

Percy laughs, and it sends a vibration throughout her body that makes her feel warm inside, “That bad?”

“I literally don’t give a single fuck about what champagne brand the guests drink.” She deadpans, and she feels Percy rake his fingers through her curls, “I kinda like it, though.”

“What? Planning the wedding?” 

He hums, and Annabeth shifts her head so she can look at him. He has a smile on his lips, and she wants to kiss his dimple, “It’s– I don’t know, it’s like the start of our future. Like, I don’t really care about the flower choice or how our cake looks, but it’s still our start, you know?”

She nods, and presses a kiss to his jaw, “I’m excited.”

He lets out a breath, “Me too.”

Somewhere between their cuddling and Annabeth’s Pinterest scrolls, she drifts off to sleep. She knows that the position is probably uncomfortable to Percy, but she can feel him press a kiss to her forehead and she’s out. Nightmares stopped– They stopped when they moved back to New York. Granted, there were occasional ones, but they were less intense than any others. And for as many bad nightmares she had, Percy was right there with his arms around her. If the thoughts progressed into the day, he’d make sure she was comforted: He’d call out of work, wake her up to her favorite breakfast, hold her on the couch and watch reruns of whatever she wanted.

He gave her the world, time and time again, and Annabeth is more than ready to return the favor.

  
  


_Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this_

_I’ll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it_

_‘Cause here’s the tragic truth if you don’t feel the same_

_My heart would fall apart if someone said your name_

  
  


The morning of their rehearsal dinner is so hectic Annabeth can barely catch her breath. They decided to hold it at a nice hotel in Long Island, close to Camp Half-Blood, where their wedding would be held in a day’s time. She’s pushed between Sally and Mrs. Chase as she’s rushed among various checklists and activities. In their eyes, everything had to be absolutely perfect. 

When Annabeth was finally able to leave so she could get ready, she walked into her and Percy’s hotel room and collapsed on the bed. She could see her dress hanging on the outside of their closet door and she knew Drew would be here in 30 minutes to do her makeup, but she didn’t want to get up.

“Thought you’d run away.” Percy’s voice causes her to look up from her pillow, and an immediate smile forms on her lips. He’s fresh out of the shower, a towel hanging on his hips while he dries his hair. Annabeth sits up, “Don’t brides usually run away the day of the wedding?”

“Oh, so I planned a day early?” He teases, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips. When they part, she can’t help but tease back, “You got me. I’m planning my escape as we speak. Got a guy waiting for me on the beach.”

“You’re evil.” He narrows his eyes, and Annabeth laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck, “But you love me.”

“Debatable.”

“That’s uncalled for!” 

He laughs, and it’s bright in her ears and it sends a rush through her. He kisses her jaw, “You need to get ready, Miss Chase.”

“It’ll be Mrs. Jackson in less than 24 hours.” She responds, tilting her head so Percy can trail kisses down her skin. She feels his lips form a smile against her skin, and he meets her eyes, “And I can’t fucking wait.”

Despite the fact that all she wants is to pull him closer and kiss him, she forces herself up and into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. Just as she steps out, Drew’s at the door with Piper, holding makeup bags and hair products. 

“It’s the rehearsal dinner,” Annabeth huffs, “I don’t need this much makeup.” 

“Shut up, just let us make you hot.” Piper demands, forcing Annabeth onto a chair in front of the small vanity. 

“She always is.” Percy interjects, slipping on his dress shoes. He’s already dressed and ready, in a navy suit Annabeth adores and a light gray tie to match her dress for the night. 

“Yeah, yeah, we get it you’re in love.” Drew says absentmindedly, pouring foundation onto the back of her hand, “Go check on your friends, Annabeth will be ready in 20.”

He manages to kiss her forehead before leaving the hotel room, and Drew has a wicked smile on her lips, “So, where’s the lingerie for wedding night?”

“ _Drew!_ ” 

She cackles and Piper gives Annabeth’s hair a small tug, “It’s an honest question.”

“I’m running away.” She deadpans, and a giggle leaves Drew as she blends out foundation. “I’m just joking! Besides, it’s not like Percy hasn’t seen it all already.”

“Oh my Gods, I’m ending it.” 

“Did she lie?” Piper laughs, curling a strand of Annabeth’s hair around a curling iron, “I mean, you two aren’t as quiet as you think you are.”

“Oh, the bliss of having a significant other who has a cabin to themselves.” Drew says dramatically, and Annabeth’s cheeks are burning underneath the makeup while the two girls lose it in a fit of laughter. “Please stop talking.”

“Okay, okay!” Piper says, after their laughing subsides, “But our mom says use protection, by the way.” 

“ _Piper_!” Drew has to stop the makeup process to laugh, almost collapsing to the ground, and Annabeth regrets ever asking the two of them to help her get ready. After a lot of struggle, Annabeth’s ready for the dinner. Thalia and Hazel had helped choose her dress: It’s pale silver, with thin straps and a square neckline. It flowed to the ground and had a slit up to her thigh that Thalia said made her look hot. 

She grabs her phone and key card, following Drew and Piper out of the hotel room and down to the reception hall. Percy stands at the door, listening to something Travis Stoll was saying, but once his eyes are on Annabeth, she knows she’s all he’s thinking about.

She smiles, her heart fluttering in her chest as he reaches a hand out to intertwine it with hers. She takes a step closer to him, and he’s staring at her with an expression of pure love, “You look beautiful.”

She presses a kiss to his cheek, “So do you.”

They enter the venue and are immediately engulfed in hugs and congratulations, and Annabeth’s half standing, half leaning against Percy, who’s hand moved to hold her against him. “I’m so hungry.” She whispers after Percy’s grandma walks away from them, and he laughs, “One more person, then we can get Stell to sneak you some food.”

“Knew I was marrying you for a reason.” She says, resting her head on his shoulder as they walk towards one of Annabeth’s aunts, and he laughs once again.

Once it was time to eat, Annabeth and Percy sat at a table filled with the Argo 2 crew, alongside Nico, Reyna, Thalia, and Grover. Thalia stands up, once their desserts are placed on the table, clinging a spoon against her champagne glass.

“I know maid of honor speeches are usually extremely sentimental and thorough, but I’m gonna be real honest: _Don’t_ expect that from me.” She begins, and Annabeth grins, resting her head on Percy’s shoulder as she watches Thalia make her speech. “Annabeth is my little sister. We’re not blood, but ever since I met her when she was a tiny seven year old, I knew I’d give the world to protect her. When everything happened to me, I was terrified she wouldn’t be able to be protected. But when I came back, I saw that Annabeth didn’t really need me. She had Percy.”

Thalia pauses, and Annabeth can feel tears welling up in her eyes. “Annabeth has never needed protecting– In fact, she’s one of the strongest people I know. But there’s a comfort knowing you have someone to take care of you, someone to fall back on when you’re low. And Annabeth and Percy, you two–.” She pauses, taking in a low, shaky breath, “You two are a _clear_ example of that. I don’t believe in the idea of belonging to someone, but for as much as you guys are independent beings, you belong together. And I think my word stands, because when I first met Percy, I couldn’t stand him.” 

Annabeth watches her eyes go to Percy, and Thalia gives him a small smile, “Then I saw him almost throw himself off a cliff for her, with as much confidence as a 13 year old could have, and I knew Annabeth would be okay. As long as she had Percy, my sister would be okay. I don’t think there are two people more deserving of this kind of happy ending than Annabeth and Percy are. They deserve the whole happily ever after cliche, complete with a front porch swing surrounded by grandchildren, and I’m so excited for them to start that chapter together. After all the Hell, literally, that they’ve been through, this is the kind of happiness they deserve.”

She raises her champagne glass, meeting Annabeth’s eyes. Thalia rarely ever cried, but Annabeth could see tears shining in Thalia’s bright, blue eyes. “To the future Mr. and Mrs. Jackson!”

Annabeth raises her champagne glass, just as many others do, and when Thalia sits back down, she reaches across and intertwines their fingers, giving them a small squeeze. Grover stands up next, clearing his throat, “Well. That’s gonna be a tough act to follow. Damn, Thals.”

“I try.” She responds, leaning into Reyna, and Annabeth laughs at the interaction. 

Grover shakes his head, “Do you guys know how _infuriating_ it is to watch two kids fall in love?” He laughs and Annabeth rolls her eyes but says nothing so he can continue, “I mean, I’m all for letting love take its time and what not but _come_ on– Percy was 13 and ready to risk it all for this girl and still didn’t let it connect!” 

Annabeth can feel Percy laugh against his shoulder, “I was a kid, dude!” 

“And you were in love! We all knew it.” Grover responds, and Annabeth peers at Percy, who simply rolls his eyes, his grip on Annabeth tightening as Grover continues his speech, “I remember, when we were on that first quest, how Annabeth told Percy they were supposed to be enemies. And how absolutely shocked Percy was– Well, I think he was more disappointed than anything. I mean, she lowkey rejected him right then and there.” 

“Hey!” He protested, from beside her, and Annabeth elbowed him, an amused smile on her lips, “Shh, let him talk.” 

“Thank you, Annabeth. Anyway, yeah. Percy Jackson? Absolutely _whipped_ since he was 12. They say that the Fates like to test those who can endure the most, that those who are strongest suffer the most. And Percy and Annabeth– You guys have been tested. I mean, you two survived everything, and you did it together. I remember how once Percy called me and he’d said he and Annabeth broke up.” A laugh leaves him, “You know what I said? I said that they were mad at the world, not each other. And that’s how it’s always been. You guys don’t deserve what the world has given you. You were, in all honesty, dealt the worst cards life could give you, but you know what the Fates didn’t get wrong? Letting you two end up together. I know you two have a bright future ahead of you, and I’m so excited to see it and be a part of it.”

His eyes graze over the group at the table, “And also, I call god father to the first child.”

“That’s not fair!” Frank interjects, and Annabeth rolls her eyes once again, and Grover grins, “Too late.”

He raises his flute of champagne, “To Percy and Annabeth.”

Annabeth turns her head to Percy, whose eyes are shining. She kisses his cheek, “You’re gonna cry.”

He shakes his head, shifting it to look at her, “Just happy.”

He kisses her, and for a moment Annabeth forgets where they are because she’s so focused on him, but then she hears Piper and Leo letting out obnoxious coos and pulls away. She tosses a napkin at them, “You two are the worst.”

“You love us.” Leo says easily, high fiving Piper without even looking at her, and Percy laughs, “Dude. That was sick.”

“Power of friendship.” Piper responds, and Annabeth buries her head in Percy’s shoulder, “I hate everyone at this table.”

“Even me?” He asks against her hair, and she nods, hiding her smile in his blazer, “ _Especially_ you.”

“You hurt me, Wise Girl.”

“Didn’t we say I was running away already?” She teases, lifting her head to look at him. Up close, she can see the freckles across his skin, barely visible underneath his tan, and his dimple. He gives her hip a small pinch, “You’re not allowed to run away on me, Chase.”

“I’m not even spending the night with you, what’s stopping me?” She responds, her chin resting on his shoulder. They’re in their own little bubble right now, ignoring the way their friends are all surrounding them. He reaches his hand out and loops his finger around one of her perfectly styled curls, “I’ll make someone stand guard– We’ll take shifts.”

“You’re so stupid.” She responds, but it’s full of affection and it makes Percy smile, “But you agreed to marry me.” 

She brushes her lips against his, “I did, yeah.”

“You regret it?” He asks in a low voice, and Annabeth’s attention shifts from his lips to his eyes, “Never.”

With that, she kisses him again, and this time they ignore their friends’ playful remarks. 

  
  


_I hope I’m not a casualty,_

_I hope you won’t get up and leave_

_May not mean that much to you_

_But to me it’s everything, everything_

_Truly, madly, deeply, I am_

_Foolishly, completely falling_

_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_

_So baby, say you’ll always keep me_

  
  


Their wedding day started like this: Being woken up by Piper and Thalia, who instantly pushed her into the shower and forced her into a monogrammed robe. It was way too early, in Annabeth’s personal opinion, but the girls groomed her and at some point, Sally was inside the room and cooed about how beautiful Annabeth was, and she could barely recognize her own voice.

“So,” Thalia says, as she paints another layer of white nail polish onto Annabeth’s toes, “In a few hours you’ll be a Jackson.”

“Yeah.” She breathes out, her gaze focused on the wall of the Poseidon cabin, which, for the day, became Annabeth’s bridal suite. Percy, on the other hand, was banished to the Hades cabin, which Nico had offered up once Piper announced she claimed cabin 3 for the girls.

“Excited?” Thalia finishes up the last toe, and gets to work on Annabeth’s nails, which were already prepped by a younger Aphrodite kid Drew requested to help. 

“Just… Ready.” Annabeth responds, and Thalia gives her a small smile, “You’ve been ready for years now, I think.”

All Annabeth can manage is a smile. The rest of the day is a blur, up until Sally knocks on the door and announces it’s time for them to go. When her dad sees her, Annabeth for the first time understands what it’s like to feel connected to a parent. His eyes shine as he takes in the sight of Annabeth in her wedding dress, and he whispers how beautiful she is into her hair and she fights the urge to cry. 

Her dress is off the shoulder, with a sweetheart neckline and falls to the floor. It’s so simple her stepmother hates it, but Annabeth adored it from the moment she slipped it on. She’s wearing the coral pendant, despite the fact that it matches nothing else she’s wearing, but she wouldn’t want to wear anything else. 

Right before she’s set to walk down the aisle, Piper toys with her curls and readjusts the tulle hanging in it. “You’re the prettiest bride to ever exist.” She says softly, and Annabeth laughs.

Sally peeks her head out, giving Annabeth and her dad a bright smile, “Ready?”

Annabeth lets out a shaky breath, nodding her head once. She didn’t believe much in the tradition of a father ‘giving’ their daughter away, but when he’d shyly asked her if she’d let him walk her down the aisle, she didn’t hesitate to say yes. She wraps her arm around her dad’s arm, and he gives her hand a small squeeze as the music begins playing, and Annabeth moves down the aisle.

She’d heard in a movie once that the sight of the groom seeing the bride for the first time was one of the best parts of a wedding, because they’d always have so much love in their eyes while looking at the person that was their future. And now, when Annabeth locks eyes with Percy, she gets it. 

His eyes are shining, and he looks so incredibly handsome in his tux, and Annabeth wants to cry because his lips form the brightest smile in the world when he takes her in. She’s only faintly aware of the way everyone is staring at her– The only person she’s focused on is right there at the end of the aisle, standing on the altar with his ocean-green eyes staring into hers and she never wants to break the contact.

Their hands intertwine and Percy mouths a small, _‘You’re beautiful_ ’ as everyone settles back into their seats, and Annabeth smiles.

Paul launches into the officiation, and once the vows come up, Percy lets out a shaky breath. “Wow, okay.”

He gives Annabeth’s hands a small squeeze, “I’ve known you for 12 years of my life. That’s half my life, and honestly, before that, I don’t think I ever had anyone the way I had you. When you grow up labelled as the ‘troubled’ kid, or the ‘problem child’, you learn to expect so little from the world, you know?” He pauses, catching his breath, “Then, the world gave me you, and it was like– It’s like I was suddenly okay with the cards I was given, because for as bad as some of my days were, I had you. I _always_ had you.” 

Annabeth’s vision blurs, and she blinks back tears as Percy continues, “To actually end up with your first love is lucky, but to be able to have them for the rest of your life, that’s a pleasure not a lot of people have. And yet, by some twist of fate, I have you. You’re my first love, my first everything, and you’ll be my last. I love you, Annabeth– I’ve loved you for so long that you’re fully a part of me. You’re ingrained so deeply in my soul that I don’t know how I’d live without you. I belong to you: every fiber of my being is _completely_ yours and I never in my life ever imagined I’d be so lucky to have you the way I do. Most people get bored of me within weeks, but you– You’ve stuck by me since I was a scrawny kid who cried about their mom being taken away and I don’t understand how you haven’t gotten sick of me yet. I don’t think I’m even capable of ever getting sick of you, though, because for every day I wake up beside you, I find new reasons to love you, and I _never_ want that feeling to go away.”

He takes in a breath, and at this point there are tears silently falling down Annabeth’s cheeks but she doesn’t even care, “You, Annabeth, are forever buried into my heart and there will be no one else. I am never, _ever_ letting you go, because how can I let go of a part of myself? I know people don’t own people, but for what it’s worth, I belong to you. I have always, without a doubt, belonged to you. And I hope you’ll have me, and choose me for the rest of our lives, and then some.”

When he finishes, Annabeth exhales a shaky breath as he squeezes her hands once again, and she can’t help the watery laugh that escapes her, “You always have to one up me romantically, huh?”

He laughs, his eyes shining with tears, and she blinks to clear her vision before she begins her vows, “When I first heard a prophecy about a kid who would die before sixteen, all I thought was how cool it’d be to meet the child of the prophecy. And then, stupidly, I met you, and then, instead of praying you were the child of the prophecy, I did the opposite. I begged, endlessly, for some random child to show up, because even though I’d only known you for a year, how could I go on knowing I’d lose you?” 

She pauses, collecting her breath, “I lost you once, and when I say those were the worst six months of my life, I’m not exaggerating. How do people do that? Go on with their lives when they lose loved ones? Without you, I felt like a part of myself was ripped from me– Like I was this half human walking around blindly. I don’t ever want a world like that, because a world without you, Percy, isn’t a world I want to live in. I am so in love with you– I have been, since we were 12 years old and you protected me from those stupid mechanical spiders. I will _never_ stop loving you, either– You are, without a doubt, the best part of myself. You saved me, Percy, both literally and metaphorically. Without you, it’s like I’m this incomplete person, and yes, you may be the more annoying part of me, but I don’t think you could ever be removed from me.”

She lets out a small, watery laugh, “I don’t– I find it so stupid that I truly tried to hate you because of our parents. How could I? How could I _hate_ Percy Jackson, when you had my heart, my entire being, from the second your eyes looked into mine at 12 years old? I am yours, I will always, endlessly be _yours_ , Percy, and I hope you’ll accept that. You are my heart, my being, my _home_ , for now till the end of our lives, and even in the afterlife, I will be yours. Our souls are intertwined, and for as silly as the idea of soulmates is, I know that for as long as our souls roam the earth, mine will find yours, because we belong together. You belong to me, and I have always, _always_ belonged to you, Percy Jackson. And I never want to not be yours.”

She ends her speech with a weak breath, and Paul gives both of them a warm smile. His eyes are shining as well, “The rings, please.”

Estelle jumps out of her chair in the front row and opens both her hands, their rings resting in each hand, and they take them.

“Annabeth, do you take Percy Jackson to be your husband, to have and hold from this day forth, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forth until death do you part?” 

“I do.” Annabeth whispers, sliding the ring onto Percy’s finger. Paul grins, turning his attention to Percy, “And do you, Percy, take Annabeth Chase to be your wife, to have and hold from this day forth, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forth until death do you part?” 

“I do.” He breathes out, his gaze never leaving hers as he slides the ring on her finger. 

“Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Percy, you can finally kiss her.”

Annabeth laughs as Percy’s hands tug onto her waist, pulling her into a kiss that was far too passionate for the altar, but she didn’t even care as she kissed him back, her arms winding around his neck. She could hear her friends' cheers ringing through her ears, but all she was focused on was Percy and the way he was kissing her and the fact that they were now completely belonging to each other.

When they part, he presses his forehead against hers, “Annabeth Jackson.”

She smiles, “Percy Jackson.”

He pulls away from her, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

  
  


_Truly, madly, deeply, I am_

_Foolishly, completely falling_

_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_

_So baby, say you’ll always keep me_

_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you_

_In love with you_

_Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love (in love) with you (with you),_

_In love (in love) with you (with you)_

_In love (in love) with you (with you)_

**Author's Note:**

> twit: dites daughter | tumblr: percasbeths


End file.
